Are You My Mommy?
by o0WhisperingShadow0o
Summary: Kagome Higurashi was used to being cast as a mother, it was her nature, and she enjoyed it. She loved to take care of anyone and everyone who needed her; others always said she would make a great mom. They were right. A series of crossover oneshots, drabbles, and snipped focusing around Kagome and the many children she calls her own.


**Are You My Mommy?**

**Summary:**Kagome Higurashi was used to being cast as a mother, it was her nature, and she enjoyed it. She loved to take care of anyone and everyone who needed her; others always said she would make a great mom. They were right. A series of crossover oneshots, drabbles, and snipped focusing around Kagome and the many children she calls her own.

* * *

**AN: Suggestions welcomed, prompts LOVED.**

* * *

** Death The Kid**

**Series: Soul Eater**

**Setting: Slight AU**

* * *

Kagome sighed as she sat in the large ornate chair, her body sideways as she leaned against the arm rest on one side and let her legs dangle over the other one. She glanced to her left where a tall pale man stood, his slightly curly stark white hair was pulled from his strong angular face into a high ponytail, displaying jagged blue marks on each cheek.

He was garbed in robes of white and dark blue, her colors, and stood at attention. His dark golden eyes never leaving the doorway. The man was such a worry wart, worse than her husband when it came to her well being. Seriously she hated how they acted like she could break at any given second.

It was like they forgot who she was, who she used to before marrying Death and bearing him an heir. Regrettably bearing him an heir had taken most of her powers, not that she minded her son would always be safe, it just irked her that she had become so…fragile.

She was no better than a regular mortal in this city, made an easy target by those she and her family had wronged in the past. Her mood fell at that thought, she had at least three attempts on her life a week. Luckily she had guardian that was more then capable of keeping her safe. She would have laughed out right when she had first met him, he was the father of her best friend in the human world, yet that would have been rude.

It saddened her that he had no memories of his life as a demon lord, of his mates or children. Death had explained it happened to everyone once they died. They lost memories of who and what they used to be and were sentenced to a certain amount of years in the city. To repay the evil deeds that had done in their past lives.

Sadly sometimes people were _to _evil, their souls to corrupt and they became Kishin, which was where the academy came in. They trained others to deal with them, to protect the city and in turn the worlds around them. She had been upset, he was placing the fate of the worlds on children's shoulders but she had relented.

The future belonged to the young ones, it was up to them to shape it and mold it into what they saw fit. Her husband was merely giving them the tools do what they thought was right. It still pissed her off when they were injured and she often sent them healing salves. Weakened body or not she still had her wits about her.

"Lady Kagome your son approaches."

She perked up at the whispered words, a smile on her face as she righted herself in the chair, lest her son have a heart attack. She didn't know who he got it form but he was born with acute asymmetriphobia, a fear of things not symmetrical. It had to have been from his dad's side, she herself never really paid attention to the finer details of life.

Which lead to her son completely redecorating their home to his standers, not that she minded he had such great tastes! She would make any woman a great husband.

"Honorable mother!" She smiled as he threw open the doors to her chambers and ran up to her a large smile on his face. Many would be shocked to see him act this way, he had a reputation of being serious and mature but like any child when put in a room with their mother, he reverted to a mama's boy.

She smiled as she pulled him into a hug, his black suit a stark contrast to her plain white dress, the only splash of color in the dress was a blue sash around her waist. Her hair was free to cascade down her back in dark raven waves. Atop her head sat a slim silver circlet, a dark pink jewel dangled from it to rest above her finely shaped eyebrows.

Her pink plump lips pressed a kiss directly in the middle of his forehand, she had listened to enough lectures form him to know where it was. She laughed as he pulled back grumbling yet didn't wipe her kiss away. "Honorable mother I am not a baby anymore." A light flush dusted his cheeks.

She merely ruffled his hair, laughing as he freaked out and tired to fix it. "My dear, you will _always_ be my baby boy, now come. Tell me of the happenings this week." She smiled as he sat at her feet and crossed his legs leaning on them excitedly. How she looked forward to his visits, since she was confided to their home he took it upon himself to let her know the gossip of the city.

Though she was grateful to know the going on's in the city she was more grateful for the time she got to spend with her son. With a smile she slunk to the floor next to him and threw an arm around him, ignoring his huffs about it not being symmetrical and allowed him to settle in her lap, perfectly in the middle of it. She smiled as she rested her chin on his head and pressed a kiss to the crown of his head.

"How are things with you and Kim?" She laughed as he huffed and grumbled under his breath. How she loved to tease him about the rumors of him and the young witch. Her eyes narrowed, if those rumors proved to be true she would demand to meet the young girl. She alone would judge whether or not the girl was worthy of her baby boy.


End file.
